A Calm Insanity
by OverDude12
Summary: 2016, Los Angeles. Rock is dying. Everyone who can access the internet, and even some who can't, knows this. But some, such as Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, won't let it die. They have a solution, and it comes in the form of a rock band. Join them on the journey that will give you A Calm Insanity. OOC Nora, Arkos, Noren, White Rose, Bumblebee, the works.
1. Welcome

Music has survived for a long time.

The 20th century was a big turning point in music, with different genres popping up everywhere, the largest being rock music. It quickly evolved into many different subgenres, including metal, alternative, emo, nu-metal, and so many more. Rock's reign (of terror, as so many parents/priests/elders might say) was the Qin Shi Huangdi of music, except it was a good emperor. Why Qin Shi Huangdi? Simple. A couple years ago, one statement sank into the minds of every person on the planet, young or old, man or woman, SLGB or T.

Rock is dying.

It started the first time a hip-hop song got in the top 40 billboard chart, number 36 if memory serves. People started liking hip-hop more and more, up 'til today, where there are hundreds of thousands of rock bands, but only a select few were actually popular. Rap and pop, on the other hand, has tens of artists, but they have millions more followers than any rock band ever could.

But then, the cure for the disease came, in the form of - surprise, surprise - a rock band. But this one was different; it had a British-American, a Greek-Canadian, a Norwegian-Russian, a Chinese-Japanese, and later, a Danish. This had never been seen or heard of before. This helped them climb to the top. This combination would become world-famous. This would result in insanity. A dangerous insanity. A Calm Insanity.

 **So… this is pretty much just a modern band AU, except certain teams have certain artists that their songs are from. For example, JNPR's band, A Calm Insanity's most popular song is Feel Invincible, originally by Skillet, But their "meme song" is Down With The Sickness, originally by Disturbed. Also, their albums are named after the most predominant artist in it. For another example, CFVY's first album is named Asking Alexandria, after the very memorable british band. Or, SSSN's K-pop debut, BIGBANG(after the biggest boyband in the world), led into their "A-rock" sequel, Falling in Reverse.**

 **So, what do you think? Leave a review, follow and favorite if you want to, constructive criticism is always welcome! Also, if you want to, you can leave suggestions of songs for me, rock, metal and alternative only please, or suggest a side-story you might enjoy, or whatever! Anyway, I hope you come with me on a journey of a slightly OOC Nora, faunus being the new african-americans, and rocking out. Lot's. And lot's. Of rocking out. Enjoy!**


	2. Prologue 1

It all started when my earbuds were pulled out.

"What the- Hey!" I yelled at the person, grabbing at their arms. "Give them back!"

The person laughed, putting one of them in his ear. "Honestly, what is this crap? A rock version of 'Let it Go?'"

We were on the campus of Beacon high, the first day of my senior year, and the last year I would have to bear Cardin's crap. Which was a challenge, seeing how I was having to bear it now.

"That's 'Highway to Hell,' you dumbass! Now give those back!"

"Makes sense. You're practically in hell, with all the metal you listen to."

I growled. "So!? I don't care if I need to die for my cause! All I care about is the world actually listening to good music!"

I managed to get my earbuds back from him. I could practically hear his smirk. "Oh, really…?"

I didn't turn around. "Yes," I clarified. "I would die to have rock become the most popular genre of all."

"Suit yourself."

On a normal day after Cardin says that, you better be at least arms length away. But today, I didn't feel any punches slamming into my body. Heck, the only things I felt were my clothes and fear.

I turned around and saw Cardin, pain in his face, and an arm behind his back. Behind him was a tall redheaded girl with an orange hoodie, tan blouse and gold shorts that I hadn't seen before, a fire in her eyes.

"Remember," She growled, "No rock fan flies alone."

He shrieked and fell to the ground. He got up and sprinted away, panting. Anyone who was watching resumed what they were doing before the arm breakage. The girl turned to me, considerably cooled down now. I could squeak out only two words that I always regret:

"Bloody hell."

At first she looked surprised, but then she laughed. And good god, was it a laugh. It was amazing, beautiful, magical… wow, when did I get so sappy?

Anyway, after a nice laugh session, she calmed down and looked in my direction. "I'm sorry," She apologized, "I just can't help it. British people are always so funny to me."

"Wha-?" I suddenly realized what I had said, and blushed like crazy. "Oh my gosh! I- I just-"

She laughed again. When she calmed down again, I explained. "W-well, it's just that when I get nervous or scared, I just get this british accent stuck in my throat!"

More laughing. I was feeling incredibly embarrassed, but before I knew it she was in front of me, hand extended. "I'm for laughing at you." Sorry again about laughing at you."

I blushed, and looked away. She had just met me, and now she wanted to be friends? Well, I guess she _did_ save my ass, so I did have to return the favor… eh, why not?

I looked back to her and smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you."

"You too."


	3. Prologue 2

_Thump_

You might be thinking, how would a small thump be enough to wake the mighty Yang Xiao Long? Well, at the time I was only seventeen, so I couldn't help it.

I woke with a start, wondering what could have made that sound. I would have thought it was a rock or something, but to sounded more like a shoe to me. So, ignoring everything, EVERYTHING I had learned from horror movies, I decided to find out what it was.

I slid out of bed and found my _Attack On Titan_ sword replica. Slowly walking out into the hallway, I made sure to not wake up the whole house by not stepping on the floorboards that creaked(seventeen years in the same damn house will teach you stuff like that).

I noticed the light in the kitchen was on. Okay, maybe Ruby just put her shoes on just to go get a midnight snack- NOT. Did you think I was that stupid? Did you?

Anyway, I looked around the corner, and saw… drumroll please… a SEXY as ALL FUCK faunus looking through our fridge. Yup, even then they seemed hot. Just looking at that butt though… wow… AH! Sorry, just… nevermind.

So, as you can imagine, I was pretty scared. I decided to just test them, see if they were alright. So…

"Um… hi?"

She suddenly turned around, some crazed fear in her eyes. I noticed that on her jacket(I had figured out it was a female cat faunus(and yes, I felt like I was in an anime)), there was the logo to the White Fang, a group my household hated and feared. Like any normal household, yes, but they sure weren't your everyday ISIS. Anyway, I asked what a normal, confused, teenage girl would ask: "What are you doing here?"

She looked around, then suddenly grabbed one of our kitchen knives. "S-stay back! I don't wanna hurt you!"

I slowly walked towards her. "Um… why would you hurt me?" I asked her.

"I-if you dare call the cops, y-you'll need to die!"

Of course, I was taken aback by this. But, I remembered what mom said…

So, I asked, "Why would I call the cops?"

She stared at me. "W-what?"

"Why would I call the cops? I can tell you're crazy hungry, cause the only big part about you is your butt."

She blushed. "Well… I just… I…"

I laughed. "It's fine. You can even stay the night if you want."

She lowered the knife. "R… Really?"

"Yeah." I facepalmed. "Oh my god, where are my manners!?" I held out a hand to her. "I'm Yang. Nice to meetcha."

She was hesitant at first, but then put the knife down fully and clenched my hand. "Call me Blake."

"Blake… I like that name!"

She snorted. "That makes it sound like you're naming a child. What are you? Pregnant?"

I laughed again. "Are we gonna get you something to eat or what?"

She smiled, making me fist pump on the inside. "Of course."


	4. Prologue 3

"Okay, okay… what about Winter and Qrow?" Coco wondered out loud.

"Coco, for god's sake, this is getting out of hand," I near yelled at her. "Besides, they wouldn't be able to stand each other."

"How do you know, Fox?" She retorted. "You can't see them. And if you could, you would barely ever see them together."

I groaned. "Look Fox, just cause' we're in Europe's most fucked-up prison doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"I agree," Yatsu replied before dropping down from his bunk (at least, it sounded like that). "We have to make the best of this isolation, even though it is isolation."

I sighed. "You're a buncha optimists, is what I think."

Now, some explaining. Hi, my name's Fox, and I'm a blind african-english guy who currently resides in what I like to call The Devil's guest room. The food was crap, the guards were cruel, the cells were cramped, and we had to be four to a room. Our fourth hadn't come yet, so that was an upside. But that all changed the day a rabbit faunus was escorted to our cell.

At first I only heard the loud boots of Qrow coming towards us. But as he came in front of the cell door, I noticed a quiet whimpering next to him. I used a trained click of my tongue to hear what they looked like(it's a bit confusing to explain, so I won't).

Hmm… this was surprising. She was a rabbit faunus, a bit shorter than me, and obviously very young. I would have expected something more… criminal looking. But, you can't judge a book by it's cover (not that I COULD, anyway).

"Ladies and gents," Qrow announced, "Meet Velvet Scarletina, your new cellmate." He unlocked the door and shoved her inside. She was caught by Yatsu.

"Nice to meetcha, Velvet," Coco grinned from her spot on her bunk. "Welcome to hell."

"Have fun kid," Qrow laughed before locking the door and walking away.

I "looked" in Velvet's direction. She was looking up at Yatsu, I'm not sure if it was in wonder or fright. "Are you alright?" He asked her after a moment. Then she awkwardly got up from the floor.

"I'm fine," She replied(HAWT DAMN that british accent). "I'm just not used to all this… roughness."

"Well, get used to it," I told her, "'Cause rough is this place's specialty."

She sighed. "Well, great."

"So, introductions," Coco said. "I'm Coco Adel, cell 2255's resident fashionista. Nice to meet you!"

After a couple seconds, I heard the gentle slap of one hand to another. I guessed Velvet hesitated before shaking Coco's hand. I can't blame her, honestly. She always tries to make her uniform look like the outfits from magazines she smuggled here, which means it's going to be either A) kinky, B) useless, or C) literally the same thing. You're gonna have to take my word for it, cause I can't see it. Yatsu's the only one who can describe it to me without using the words "hot," "sexy," or "amazing." Aaaand I'm rambling.

"I'm Yatsuhashi," said prison-mate interjected. "I guess since we're doing specialties, I'm cell 2255's resident meditator." Another faint hand-to-hand slap.

"And who are you?" Velvet asked me. I groaned, begrudgingly extending my hand in her direction.

"Fox," I stated, feeling her hand against mine. "Cell 2255's resident blind-ass mofo. Nice to meet you."

"So, Velvet," Coco inquired, "Why'd you end up in this hellhole?"

Her hand slowly pulled away from mine as she sighed. "It's… a long story."

Coco laughed. "Well, we got time. Two years, in fact."

"Not anymore."

All our heads turned towards the voice beyond the cell door. I clicked my tongue to see who it was.

I didn't recognize him. That was never a good sign.

"I talked to the warden. Your time at this prison has been decreased immensely, including yours, ms. Scarletina. But, this comes at a price, of course." His american accent unsettled me.

"What is it?" I half asked half challenged.

"You half to work for Remnant records for two years. It doesn't matter what department, or artist, you work for. The only thing that matters is you stay for two years. No quitting. No transferring. And you get paid twice as much as a normal employee."

"What if we refuse?" Coco asked cooly, probably smirking(not that I would know what that looks like).

The man chuckled. "Or you stay here for two years. You have two months to decide."

He started walking away, but stopped. "Oh, and tell Qrow Ozpin says hello!"


	5. A small update

**Hey guys, I know you guys are wondering, "Where's the next chapter of ACI, Over?" Well, I'm here with an answer. I'm working on a non-fanfiction short story! "What does that mean?" It means, my own story, not using any characters from existing franchises, my way, and you - yes, YOU - can help if you want. This is my intro:**

 _It all started when the four horsemen rode to California._

 _Famine arrived first. The thousands of farms - organic or otherwise - across the state simply stopped producing food, making millions starve, and having a worldwide effect._

 _The second was death. With no working farms in California, it was obvious this one came second. Nearly the entire population died out from starvation, with most of the survivors either diseased, or going near insane._

 _Third was conquest. The governor of Nevada, corrupt with power, sent his portion of the U.S. Army to California, making two states into one. But it didn't stop there. After that, it expanded from there to Arizona, Oregon, Idaho, and Utah. And soon, the entire west half of the United States was conquered by the new Nevada Republic._

 _And the final was war. What people called the Second Civil War erupted across America, but this time, it was West versus East, not North versus South. Seeing their chance, North Korea fired every product of their Nuclear Weapons program at various countries around the world, starting a major confusion across the world, nuclear missiles near covering the sky._

 _The resulting fallout left the entire world in ruins. Any standing buildings were either incredibly strong, impossibly lucky, or both. One of these buildings was a recording studio in what used to be Los Angeles. In this recording studio, five teens had waited out the apocalypse, becoming men in the process. With nothing else to do, they formed their own band, but couldn't find a proper name. Just as the fallout subsided, they decided on one. They made sure that only smart people weren't afraid of them, which were in short supply those days. Only the stupid would fear The Second Apocalypse._

 **If you can't tell, it's gonna be called The Second Apocalypse, and it's set in the wasteland that used to be California. And I know that this is gonna be fun ;)**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review only if you want to**


End file.
